The invention relates to techniques for determining velocity of a sport object. A representative but non-restrictive list of exemplary sport objects includes balls, pucks, arrows and comparable items.
In many games, the velocity of sport object is crucial to the athlete's performance, which is why athletes aim at improving the initial velocity, or start velocity, of the sport objects. It is customary to measure the initial velocity of sport object by means of Doppler radar. A problem with this approach is that the Doppler radar is prohibitively expensive to most amateur athletes.
Accordingly, there is a need for simpler equipment for measuring the velocity of a sport object.